A Second Chance
by Lanalihn
Summary: A former Evil Queen wanting to right a mistake of her past. A descendant who wishes for a better chance. Two wishes upon the same night star cross. Can they help each other find what they long for? not good at summaries. first time publishing anything so please be gentle reviews welcome to help improve. Dont own OUAT or Descendants. No beta so any and all mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1: prolouge: Evie

_Evie was sitting in her room, practicing her make-up just like her mother wanted her to. As she was about to start working on her hair for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the Evil Queen threw open her door with a hopeful look on her face._

" _Mother," Evie started once her heart rate had come down from the shock it received, "is everything alright?"_

" _Everything is fine, my little apple." The queen said, stepping into her daughter's room at the house they shared with Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar and their children._

 _As the queen began to silently pace in front of the full-length mirror located in her room, Evie took the opportunity to study her mother. For once her mother wasn't dressed in her usual outfit. Her raven black hair was, for one of the few times Evie had seen it, out of its confines of the head wrap her mother normally wore. Instead in had been pulled over one shoulder in loose curls. Her normal over the top gown had been traded for a more subdued blue velvet dress the same shade as Evie's own hair. Even her make-up had been toned down to a degree that only her daughter had seen, and even then, it had only been a few times in her life. However, the ever-present ruby painted lips, that were her mother's signature, reminded Evie that this was still the Evil Queen._

" _Evie, my little crab apple," Evie rolled her eyes at the nickname, "we have just gotten word that some officials from Auradon are coming tomorrow to discuss things with myself, Maleficent, Cruella and Jafar."_

" _Okay, that's" concerning, is what Evie wanted to say but thought better of it, "interesting. Do you know what about?"_

 _Evie honestly didn't care very much, she just asked to please her mother. She had been taught that she was only supposed to be pretty, obedient, marry a prince and provide for her mother longer than she could remember. The first thing her mother had taught her was how to apply make-up before she could even walk. "Beauty is everything. If you aren't beautiful, then what are you?" her mother use to say to her when giving Evie her make-up lessons. She wished that her mother saw her as her daughter and not a way to end back up in a castle, but Evie never voiced her opinions. Not after what happened the last time._

" _Not a clue." her mother answered, considering the mirror in front of her, "fixing" her hair._

" _Alright. Was there any particular reason you decided to throw open the door when you came in then, mother?"_

 _Turning around to face her daughter, the Queen slowly made her way over to the vanity where Evie sat. As she stalked closer, Evie tried her best not to show fear in front of her mother. Even with her less severe look for the day, the Queen was not someone to be trifled with. Even on the Isle._

 _Coming to stop in front of her daughter, the Evil Queen looked her over before saying, "Oh no reason. Just wanted to make sure you were perfecting your make-up. It was a bit smudged when you came down for supper yesterday." As she finished speaking, she patted Evie's cheek as if she was a small child, then turned around to head out the room._

 _Evie bowed her head in defeat. She knew that her look had been nothing short of immaculate the day before. Her mother was just trying to make her feel bad about herself. No matter what she did, the Queen was never completely pleased with Evie. She wished that her mother could see her as a person and not a possession._

 _On the way out the door, the Queen told her daughter that she was to go out in the Isle with the other VKs while their parents spoke to the Auradon officials the next day. Voicing her agreement, Evie watched as the door to her room closed behind her mother, who didn't so much as give her a backwards glance. Alone in her room again, Evie finally allowed a tear to slip from her eye through her make-up._

…

"Evie… hey, E. EVIE!" Mal shouted to her blue haired friend as she stared out into the darkened courtyard outside their room.

Startled, Evie jumped from her perch on the window sill causing her chemistry book to fall out of her lap along with the homework she had been working on before she started day-dreaming.

"Jeez, M. You didn't need to yell."

Raising an eyebrow, Mal got off her bed and walked over the Evie who was picking up her fallen papers.

"Sorry, but I was calling you for like five minutes. You were really off in your own little world there for a minute."

Humming in agreement, Evie went to put her things on the desk on her side of the dorm room she shared with Mal. She felt bad for not hearing Mal, but lately she had been spending a lot of time thinking about her mother back on the Isle. Since Ben had recently invited more kids over from the Isle, he had made it possible for the parents of the new villain kids, or VKs as they were known, to keep in contact with their children. Many parents were happy that their children were away from the horrid place, having a better life in Auradon, even if they were villains. Most letters that came in were of well wishes and saying how parents missed their children.

Evie's letters however, weren't so much. Of course, her mother would ask how she was doing, but she never failed to question Evie as to why she had yet to snag a wealthy prince or question her about how her make-up was in the latest interview she had seen. It seemed like no matter how happy Evie was, how renowned she had become for her designs in Auradon, her mother just couldn't be happy for her. She always had something to criticize.

Recognizing the look on her best friend's face, Mal put her hand on Evie's arm to turn her round to face her. She could see the resigned look those deep brown eyes, the way her shoulders sagged just the smallest bit from her usual confident pose. Mal had an idea of what had caused that look, so she did the only thing she could do. Leading her one of the beds, she wrapped her arm around the taller girl's shoulder and pulled her close.

Laying her head on the green-eyed girl's shoulder, Evie allowed the few tears that had accumulated in her eyes to finally fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it, but she hated that her mother didn't approve of her. All the Evil Queen seemed to care about was finding a way to get her title back officially.

"She sent another letter." The green-eyed girl stated. There was no question in her voice. Slowly, she felt Evie nod her head with a sigh.

"Same thing she always says "Hello, Evie. How are you? How's school? When do you plan on marrying a prince? What on earth were you wearing at such and such?" Just the usual."

Closing her eyes to contain her anger, Mal tightened her hold on her friend. "I'm sorry, E."

"It's fine." Pulling back, Evie wiped her face free of her tears and crossed back to the window, finding a lone star in the sky to stare at. "Not like I haven't heard it before."

Still looking out at the star she picked out, Evie let out a sigh "I just wish I had a mother that wanted me. Not a way to something, just… me."

At that moment, a gust of wind seemed to whip through the girl's room. Ducking her head to avoid getting hit with any of the objects flying around, Mal quickly came up with a spell to stop it. Once she was sure it was safe to raise her head, the fae girl picked herself up off the bed and started to straighten her clothes.

"Well, that was interesting. I told you to close the window, E. I knew something was going to- Evie?"

Looking at the spot where her friend once was, Mal came face to face with nothing but a closed window and an indent of where the blue-eyed girl stood just moments ago. Green eyes widened as Mal ran to where Evie once stood. Looking out the window she saw the star that Evie had been looking at when she made her wish, now glowing a bright blue before returning to normal.

"Oh god. E, what did you do?" Mal said still staring at the star. Shaking her head out of her stupor, she bolted from the room to go find Fairy Godmother and tell her what happened. Running through the halls of Auradon Prep, all Mal could think was for her best friend to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2: prolouge: Regina

_"You don't think I'm strong enough to do this?" A pair of dark yes stared into an identical pair, with a defiant look shining in them._

 _"Stupid girl" said with a scoff, "You think it will make you strong to hurt yourself?"_

 _"Oh, it will if it hurts_ _ **you**_ _more!"_

 _With a final quick, steading breath, the potion that would end her mothers' control over her passed by Regina's lips. Cora stared at her daughter in disbelief. She knew her daughter could be foolish, but to make oneself barren, unable to have children? It would have sent a pang through her heart, if it had been in her chest at all._

 _Unable to say anything to the Evil Queen, who stood with a victorious smirk on her face, Cora shook her head sadly, turning to leave her daughter in her chambers by herself. Before exiting into the hall, she turned to her daughter to give final parting words for the evening._

" _You may think that making yourself barren has hurt me, but now… now you will never know what it is to truly love." With what could be called sadness lurking in her eyes, Cora left into the darkness of the castle, leaving the Queen alone in her chambers._

 _As the doors closed, Regina took a seat at her vanity with a smirk on her face. It was not until minutes later that the gravity of what she had done finally hit her. In all the planning of destroying a bit of her mothers' control over her, she failed to think about how this would truly affect her. Yes, it rendered her mothers' plan of getting an heir from Regina void, but it also took away what Regina had wanted since the day Daniel died because of Snow White. To be loved._

 _Yes, her father loved her. Her dear, sweet daddy. She knew she truly loved her, by his actions, though small they may be. But what she longed for was to see love shining in another beings' eyes, a being that she herself had carried, for her. It never occurred to her how gravely she had cursed herself._

 _Placing a hand over her womb, it all hit her at once. She would never feel the joy of learning she was expecting. Never feel the weight of her child in her. Never feel the first kids of the life that she could carry within her. Never be mother._

 _With tears in her eyes, Regina allowed a strangled cry to pass by her lips as she fell to her bed, uncaring of her makeup running or her elaborate dress becoming wrinkled. The last thought she had, after hours of silent sobs wracking through her body, before she dropped into the world of dreams was "What was I thinking?"_

 _..._

 _"... she's had a tough time settling down these past couple nights and… Regina? Hey, Regina!"_

Starling out of her reminiscing, Regina looks around to see that she home, in Storybrooke. Her and Emma had been having a "girl's night" when she drifted off into her own mind. Being as busy as both women were, with Regina still being mayor and Emma getting ready to go on maternity leave with her and Killian's daughter, the two hadn't had much chance to just sit and talk lately. But, of course that's when Regina's mind would decide to remind her of the biggest regret of her life.

 _Not like you have anyone to blame but yourself,_ she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, dear. I got lost in thought for a moment." Turning back to the blonde sitting on the other side of her couch, "What were you saying about the baby?"

Seeing that something was going on with the brunette, whom she had been able to call a friend over the past 7 years, Emma contemplated what to say.

"Regina," she stated off, a bit hesitantly," where did you go?"

Being answered with a raised perfectly arched eyebrow, she tried again.

"I-I've seen you get lost in thought before. At meetings, when we FaceTime Henry at college. But this was different. You had this look on your face that" biting her lips, Emma tried to figure out how to say what she wanted without offending the Queen.

"That said I was reliving a decision that I wish I could take back." Regina finished for the blonde, barely louder than a whisper, while looking down at her hands.

"Yeah." Shuffling closer to the brunette, as much as she could being seven and a half months pregnant, Emma place her hand on a silk clad forearm to gain Regina's attention. "It started just after you asked how I was doing with my pregna-"

Pausing mid-sentence, the pieces finally fell into place for the blonde about the brunette's behavior.

"This is about the potion, isn't it?" Though it was phrased as a question, both women knew it wasn't.

They never really talked about it, but when Emma had found out about being with child Regina had confided in her that she was unable become pregnant because of the potion she took back in the Enchanted Forest decades before. Though she had come to terms with her actions, Regina still felt a pang of longing every now and then about not ever being able to carry a child. While she loved Henry with all her heart and would never give him up for anything in the world, she couldn't help but feel like she would never truly be a mother.

As dark chocolate eyes met hazel, Emma could see unshed tears collecting in the mayor's eyes as she gave a curt nod, before rising from her seat to walk to the window, staring into the night. Regina knew she was being stupid and selfish. She really was happy for her friend. After everything the savior had been through in the 7 years since she came to town, Emma deserved happiness. But she couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't be ruining our evening with my petty wants" she began to say, still looking out into the yard at her apple tree.

"Regina, don't. You aren't ruining anything." Emma tried to soothe her friends fears, not really knowing what to say.

Turning to the blonde, chocolate eyes allowed one lone tear to fall after all this time.

"I love Henry. He will always be my little prince" she smiled at the nickname she had given her son not long after she adopted him.

"I know that, Gina. Henry knows that. You've proven that time and time again." The blonde gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"I know but, sometimes… I just wish I could have what you do. Someone who came from me. Who has my blood running through their veins" turning back to the window, she found a lone star in the sky. Closing her eyes, she whispered "I just wish I had a child of my own."

Out of nowhere, a strong wind seemed to whip through the room. Papers flew in all directions, pictures rattled along the wall and furniture shook.

Running over to Emma, Regina took hold of the younger woman trying to protect her and her unborn child from anything flying around the room. Through the noise in the room Emma managed to yell out to the mayor.

"What the hell is happening?!"

"I don't know!" Regina yelled back, masking the slight panic she was feeling from her voice "Just hold tight."

After a minute or two everything settled back down as if nothing had happened.

Slowly raising their heads, Emma and Regina survey the room with matching looks of confusion on their faces. Besides the papers that once were neatly stacked on the brunette's desk now scattered around the room, nothing had changed.

"Umm… Regina?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you make, I don't know, an invisible cyclone rip through the room?"

"No. No, I didn't? Did you, Emma?"

"Nope."

After taking a moment to recollect themselves, the two ladies slowly raised themselves from the floor. As Emma took a seat back on the couch, Regina went to work cleaning the papers from around the room. After everything was picked up and put back in place, Regina went over to her liquor cabinet, getting a cider for herself and a sparkling water for the blonde.

"Are you okay?" she asked, handing Emma her drink.

"Yeah, I'm okay" placing her hand on her stomach she adds "so is the baby."

Nodding to the blonde, Regina took a hearty sip from her drink to calm her nerves before she and Emma begin talking once again about the happenings in their lives.

After about an hour of talking, Emma decided it time to head home so she could hopefully get some sleep. Walking her to the door, Regina was glad to see that her friend and the baby were doing okay after the whole fiasco earlier. Bidding Emma a good night, she watched as the blonde walked, more waddled, to her yellow bug. _Why she has yet to get rid of that death-trap, I will never know,_ Regina thought to herself.

As Emma reached her door, she turned her head for a split moment to say good-bye to the mayor, when she saw something in the yard. Not something she realized with a start, **someone.**

"Regina! Come quick!" she yelled to the brunette as she went to where the person was laying

Upon reaching the person, Emma say that it was a teenage girl, no older then 16. She was dressed in a white and blue fitted t-shirt with the letters "A.P." across the front, with an above knee blue leather skirt, black legging and black ankle boots. The girls (blue?) hair was covering part of her face keeping Emma from seeing her properly, but even in the dark she could see that the teen bore a striking resemblance to her friend, who was now by her side.

"Emma, what… Who is this?" Regina asked when she reached the pregnant woman's side.

"I'm not sure, Gina. I saw her when I was turning to say bye." The blonde replied, all while still giving the girl a once over to make sure she was okay.

As Regina bent down to the ground to get a better look at the stranger in her yard, the teen moved her head slightly causing her hair to fall away and reveal her face. The sudden intake of breath that she took was not lost on Emma.

"E-emma. She… she…"

Seeing as how her friend was, for the few times she had ever seen her, at a lost for words, Emma finished for the mayor.

"She looks like you. Like, A LOT like you. I also found this."

As Emma finished speaking, she gently lifted the necklace that the girl had been wearing but had broken by her. As Regina looked at the necklace, her heart rate picked up even more than it already had. It was a pendant of an apple tree, much like Regina often wore, with the name "Evie" written within the branches.

Not many knew this fact, but since she was little Regina always dreamed that if she had a daughter, she would name her Evie and make a pendant exactly like the one in her hand for her. _No,_ she thought to herself, _it's all coincidence. It can't be true._

"Nngh" as Regina was trying to wrap her head around what she just found, the teen began to come to, drawing her attention from the pendant to the girl.

As chocolate eyes met reddish brown, one word passed through red lips before the young woman fell back into unconsciousness.

"Mommy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: So before you read this next chapter just wanted to say a few things. Thank you all so, so, so, so much for the review and the encouragement. I honestly didn't think this story would get even one review when I posted it. If you couldn't tell I love anything Disney related and Regina and Evie are two of my favorite characters. I've had this story written for a while and only just got the courage to share it. Thank you everyone who is reading it and all the reviews. I will try to keep updating as much as possible but I work full time and still have to edit chapters, but I promise not to leave this story unfinished. THANKS AGAIN!_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Mommy?"_

In the mansion, Regina was sitting in one of the guest bedrooms of her home, staring at the girl, _Evie_ she mentally corrected herself, unsure of how she felt. After the young girl had once again lost consciousness, too shaken to trust herself with her magic, Regina had picked Evie up to take her to the room, cradling her like a mother would her sleeping child the entire way. Emma followed close behind, carrying a few things that appeared with the girl in the yard, opening the door and pulling down the covers once they reach their destination. After Regina reassured the blonde that she had everything under control and would talk to her in the morning, Emma gave the mayor a side hug while placing the necklace, which she picked up when Regina had dropped it, in her hand before taking her leave to return home to Killian. Getting into her car, the sheriff looked back to the window where she could see the silhouette of Regina sitting down looking, no doubt, at the girl who had just turned her world upside-down.

"I hope this doesn't cause more hurt." Emma whispered to herself as she drove down the street.

Back in the mansion, Regina's gaze switched between the pendant which she had dreamed about her entire life and the girl who had called her something she hadn't heard since Henry was five. Her emotions were running a mile a minute, as were her thoughts.

Hope. She felt hope swell in her chest that, in some other world she never cursed herself. She had the chance to carry a child of her own. That she, in another life, got to feel a life growing in her, _**from**_ her.

Jealousy. Jealousy of herself. That, while this girl may have her blood in some way, she never got to experience it for herself.

Anger. Towards herself. Anger that, if this girl truly was her daughter in another life, that she had taken the chance away from herself.

However, the largest emotion she felt was anxiety. How would this change things? After so long, there hadn't been a crisis in town since the Black Fairy was defeated. Could this potentially lead to something… devastating? If not for the town, but for her own heart.

Rustling of fabric brought Regina's attention back to the present as she saw the teen begin to stir in the bed just in front of her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the former Queen rose from her seat and delicately placed herself on the edge of the bed. Waiting for eyes to focus, she gave confused russet eyes, what she hoped was, a reassuring smile.

"Hello, sweetheart" she said in a hushed tone to not frighten the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay, I think." Evie said taking in her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. "Where am I? Mom, how did you get off the island? When did- "the blue haired girl began rambling.

"Whoa slow down, dear" Regina cut in before the girl ran out of breath, "I'll answer your question but let me explain some things first, okay?"

Seeing a face so, so like her own, nod back at her, Regina moved down the bed slightly to allow the girl to sit up. After the teen was situated, the mayor took a breath to gather her thoughts before looking into eyes staring back at her.

"Alright. First, you're in a town called Storybrooke, Maine? Do you know where that is? At all?"

Shaking her head, blue curls fell in front of Evie's face as she thought _Definitely not in Auradon._

"Okay, what about the Enchanted Forest?"

"Of course, mom" came a defeated sigh from the teen, "It's not like you constantly complain about being kick out of your own "kingdom" or anything." Was heard under her breath.

Shocked by the girls' words, Regina took a moment to think of what to say.

"Alright then" _at least where ever she came from is similar to here, sorta_ , Regina added to herself. "… sweetheart before you say something else I need to let you know something."

Taking a breath, brown eyes saw a look of confusion mar the teen's face in front of her. "Before tonight, I have never seen you before. I-I created this town in a… by magic. I know almost everyone in this town, but I don't know you. But I feel like I should."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Dear, I'm not your mother… at least not in this world. Not really"

Leaning over to the nightstand, Regina gently picked up the necklace from where she sat it when she moved to the bed. Red tinted, confused eyes followed her hand as Evie lifted a tan hand to her collarbone where the pendant normally sat.

"Before I say anything else, I need to ask something" Regina said, almost breathlessly, "where did you get this?"

"Yo-err my mother had it made for me when I was born. Back-back on the isle, she sent a letter to King Adam pleading him to have it made. He decided that he would grant my mother's request. The Evil Queen's request." Evie replied, her voice no more than a whisper as her brain tried to process what she had been told.

Looking up at the girl's face, Regina's breath hitched as she saw glassy eyes staring back at her. Taking Evie's hands into her own, the mayor brought attention to the pendant in her hand.

"Evie. I would assume that is your name since that is what this says, and it was found with you when you appeared in my yard, correct?" Receiving a nod as an answer, Regina brushed away a tear that had escaped russet eyes before moving to reattach the necklace to the young girl. "It's a beautiful name. It suits you I think. My name is Regina."

Pulling back, she saw a small smile play on the teen's face as a whispered "Thank you" reached her ears. "If it's okay with you, I would like to take you to the hospital in the morning. Just to make sure nothing happened when you landed in my yard." She gave Evie a questioning look.

"I think that sounds fair, I suppose." Came the response.

Pushing back the covers, Evie began to reach for her boots situated at the side of the bed. Regina continues looking at the teen for a moment before realizing that Evie was getting prepared to leave. Putting her hand on the young girls' shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Evie, you can stay here for the night." Regina spoke comfortingly to the confused teen still sitting in her guest bed. Seeing the confused look in russet eyes, the mayor concluded that who ever "raised" this girl in her past never showed her what it was to be cared for.

"It's late and you're probably still extremely confused about where you are. It would give me peace of mind knowing you were somewhere safe" giving the girl a small smirk she finished with "plus as mayor I can NOT allow a minor out roaming the town this late."

Earning a small chuckle and laugh from Evie, Regina was satisfied that the girl would stay. With a flick of her wrist, she changed the young girl into a royal blue silk pajama set that sat in the mayor's closet, altering it slightly to fit. Eyes wide, Evie looked between her new clothes and the woman in front of her with wonder.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." Regina replied, with amusement lacing her voice. "I promise to explain more tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Getting up from the bed, the former Queen felt the urge to give the girl in front of her a hug, but not knowing how that would be received she settled for smoothing her hand down cobalt hair before heading for the door.

A small smile adorning her face, Evie lowered herself down to the pillow which she was resting before, watching as the woman who looked so much like her mother but entirely different exited the room.

"Goodnight, mo-ma'am." Spoken as a whisper, Regina barely heard it as she began to shut the door.

"Call me Regina, dear heart" she answered back before bidding the girl goodnight and partially shutting the door.

On her way back to her bedroom across the hall, the mayor couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Finishing her nightly routine and climbing into bed, Regina's mind went to the teen who lay not 20 ft. away. The last thought that crossed her mind before she entered the land of dreams was of how this was definitely a change from the past few years.


	4. Author note extended

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! So, this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to give you all a little back story on when and where this is in each of the series. So, for the Descendants it's after Coltilian when Evie is helping Ben bring more kids over from the Isle. Basically in between the second movie and the up coming one (anyone else excited for that? Because I totally am lol). Now Once Upon a Time is a little more complicated. I loved season 7, it wasn't the best they could have done *and I wish we had more of the Regina/Samedi story dang it! * but I still like it none the less. HOWEVER, this is not season 7 per say. it does take place when Emma is pregnant, but I took another route. Instead of Henry going off to different Realms when he is 18 he decides to go to New York for college. Side note: the whole-time travel thing that happened in season 7 allowed me to think that Emma's pregnancy happened when Henry was probably about 19. Anyway, so no Regina isn't queen of the realms in this. No Gothel, no Drizzella, no Rapunzel/Tremaine. So…. Yeah. That's how this is going. As I said, I'm still editing all the chapters and I do work full time which leaves me exhausted. I swear I will update this story as much as I can just give me a bit of time. Also, I'm open to hearing suggestions for future chapters, cause honestly some of them just don't flow right for me. Might just be because I've reread and rewritten this story a few times over but yeah. Suggestions welcome. Well, until next time my lovelies.

-LanaLihn


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Evie opened her eyes a bit disoriented. She didn't recognize the room she was in. Where her dorm room was a pastel pink (which she secretly agreed that it was not a good color with Mal), the room she was in was decorated with cremes and neutral colors, giving off a simple elegance to it. Slowly sitting up, she surveyed the room. To her right a white dresser with black accents stood next to a door which she presumed was the closet. On either side of the bed stood matching nightstands holding a lamp for each, an alarm clock sitting on one of them. To the right, russet eyes spotted a chair turned slightly giving who ever was sitting in it a clear view of both the room and the world outside the window. Against the wall, an empty vanity table sat with a simple black stool and modest size mirror. Along the wall in front of her, two black and white pictures, one of a galloping horse and one of a window with raindrops on it, hung on either side of the door.

As the blue haired girl took in her surrounding, the events of the night before played out in her head. Talking to Mal, making her wish, being suddenly whisked away to some unknown land, Regina. _Regina._ The woman who opened her home to a stranger. The woman who made her feel safe for the first time in… well, she couldn't remember. The woman who looked so much like her mother.

Her mother. Reaching up to touch the pendant of her necklace, a sense of comfort and a pang of sadness ran through the teen body. Comfort of knowing that her most prized possession still lay against her chest, reminding her that her mother did love her… in her own way. Sadness because she also knew that she was loved for the potential to raise the Evil Queen's status once more. The necklace was the one true gift her mother had ever given her, the rest being make-up or a new lesson on "perfect princess-ism" as Evie referred to them.

With her mind racing, Evie failed to notice the door for the room opening, nor did she see Regina, whom had come to check in on her, while unexpected, welcomed guest.

… **.**

Waking up, Regina took a moment to just collect her thoughts. The previous nights events slowly making their way to the forefront of her mind, a small smile appeared on her face. Suddenly, the smile fell from her face. What if it was just a dream? Was she just missing Henry too much? Perhaps she was spending too much time with Emma and getting baby fever… again?

Glancing over to the alarm clock on her night stand, the time read 6:55am in bright red numbers. Seems old habits of being mayor die hard. Seeing as it was Sunday, Regina decided to forego her usual morning routine of doing her hair, make-up and dressing to instead just run her hand through her now shoulder blade length hair and pull on a robe over her royal purple nightgown.

Walking out into the hall, she stops in front of the guest bedroom door. The room that is currently occupied by… her daughter? _No, stop Regina. She's not really your daughter, don't go there._ Taking a breath to regain composure, and they said Emma was supposed to be the emotional one, she slowly opens the door to check in on her guest.

Upon opening the door, the former queen sees that the teen is already awake and seems to be lost in her own thoughts. Silently, Regina leans against the door frame to look at the young woman who appeared in her yard not twelve hours before.

While the night before lent not much lighting to see, now in the just after dawn hours of Storybrooke Regina could clearly see all her features. Cobalt hair, mussed from sleep, reached down to the young girls' ribcage. Make-up since worn off from the night before, showed lightly tanned skin, much like Regina's back in her youth. Softly defined cheekbones led Regina to see a bit of Cora in the young girl, while her eyes reminded her of Henry, her father. Regina could see the girls body resembled her own at that age. A small waist, tall for her age but helping to even out the curves the girls' body carried even while still in bed. The mayor's eyes landed on the hand which lay on the girls' chest. Just under which, if she was correct, lay the pendant that put everything into perspective the night before.

Taking one last moment to observe the girl, Regina pushed herself from where she leant against the doorframe and gently knocked against it, as to not frighten the teen.

Russet eyes snapped up to the door way, greeted by the mayor, sporting a small kind smile.

"Oh, umm" Evie began, tugging of a lock of her hair, a nervous gesture she developed as a young girl. "G-good morning, mo- I mean ma'am. I mean…" letting out a nervous laugh, she brought her hands to her face to try and hide her embarrassment. Lowering her hands, she looks up to see an amused but not mean grin on Regina's face.

"Regina will do just fine, dear heart." She replied, not realizing she let the endearment slip yet again. Coming into the room, she could tell the young girl was a bit more at ease than the night before but still quite confused. Pulling her robe tighter around her body, Regina took a seat at the edge of the bed where Evie still was, looking at her through her lashes. "I hope you slept well, Evie."

"I did. Thank you, Regina." Evie took a moment to really look at her hostess for the first time that morning. She couldn't help but be a bit taken back by the lack of make-up on the face that looked exactly like her mothers. _Is that what mommy looks like before anyone sees her?_ She couldn't help but thing. She thought that Regina had looked beautiful the night before with only a bit of eyeliner, blush and just a hint of her mother's signature red lipstick. Now she thought she looked equally as beautiful. With no make-up, Regina had a much softer look to her, while her lips still held a small bit of red tint do to the amount of time her lips wore the candy apple red color as the Evil queen and the years of being under the curse.

"umm I would like to thank you again for taking me in." Evie started out, pushing a lock of hair the had fallen in her face behind her ear. "I know it must have been strange taking in a complete stranger who you found passed out in your yard. I don't want to be and inconvenience for you." She trailed off.

Taking the girls hand, Regina gave it a reassuring squeeze before she spoke. "I will admit it was strange, but don't for a second think that it is an inconvenience for me. I was actually glad for the company, even if we only spoke for a few minutes. Ever since Henry, my son, went to college this house as just been a bit too empty."

"You have a son?" inquisitive eyes looked up to her.

"I do. I adopted him nineteen years ago when he was a baby. However, that is a story for another time." She finished with when she saw the numerous questions crossing through the girl's eyes. Holding back a chuckle at the small pout that she was rewarded with, Regina gave Evie a pat on the leg before rising from where she sat.

"Now then, we have a few hours before we can get you looked at by Dr. Whale. How about I go cook us some breakfast and you can come down when you are ready?"

"That sounds wonderful" the teen replied, then after a moment her face fell somewhat. "Except…"

"What is it, my dear?"

"Its just" Evie started, looking down at the pajamas Regina had given her to wear the night before. "I don't have any clothes with me, and when I looked around the room I realized all that came with me was what I was wearing and my purse."

Taking a moment to think, Regina gave a small grin before offering her hand to the blue haired teen.

"Come with me. I think I have just the answer."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait. Work has been running my dry and thanks to a recent trip to Disney with my friends wrote a Little one shot that I will be posting soon... I hope. Also, please don't hurt me for the cliff hanger. There is method to my madness. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long for me to get up but as I said before, I am in the process of editing and I am very picky about what goes up. I also don't have a beta so I do all of this myself when I'm not exhausted from work and just day to day things. Thank you for your patience. You will be rewarded, I promise. Until next time, my lovelies.**

 **-Lanalihn**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: *peaks from behind a corner* hehe Hi guys, long time no see. Okay look I am soooo sorry about the wait for this update. Life has been insane since the last one. I recently moved then was in the hospital for a while so I haven't had time to update. Then when I went to find this chapter on my flash drive, IT WAS GONE! So to be absolutely honest, I wrote this chapter in literally a hour so I'm not sure how great it is. I was going off of what i remember being in my original. I promise to update more (my roommate has been on my butt about it so yeah) just please be patient and give me some feedback. But no bashing okay. Oh and just a warning, this chapter does get a little dark with mentions of how the kids on the Isle were raised. nothing in detail but please be cautious when reading. Thanks again!**_

"There has to be something we can do. She can't have just vanished into thin air!"

"Mal.."

"Some spell-"

"Mal-"

"We can't just_"

"MAL!" two voices interrupted the purple hair girls rant.

Turning toward the voices, Mal realized that it was her fellow VKs, Jay and Carlos, who yelled her name. Jay was standing by the fireplace inside of Fairy godmother's office while Carlos sat in one of the chairs near-by. With them in the office were FG herself, behind her desk pouring over a book of spells, Ben was standing near where Mal had just been pacing, also King Adam standing behind the chair where Queen Belle was seated, both with worried looks on their faces.

After Mal had run into Fairy Godmothers office while the three adults were having a meeting, the boys were called in being the closest thing Evie had to a family in Auradon. Once Mal had recounted what had taken place in the girl's room, FG immediately went to her bookshelf, pulling a long-forgotten book of spells and began to research possible explanations. That had been thirty minutes prior. Since then, Mal had been pacing a hole through the carpet while everyone else's minds were going a mile a minute. Where had Evie gone? Did the Villians figure out a way to break the barrier? Was Evie in danger? So many questions and no closer were they to any answers.

"Mal," Jay said, pushing off from the mantle and putting his hands on her shoulders, in a familiar position of comfort for the VK's. "We ALL want to get Evie back. But, running your mind a million ways won't do that."

"Jay's right, Mal." Ben spoke up, going to the two kids before turning his girlfriend to look her in the eyes. "We will get Evie back. But worrying yourself sick won't help." Seeing that she was about to protest, he continued. "We are all worried, Mal. But we need to be clear headed to find answers. So please, sit down for a minute and clear your head."

Seeing the pleading look in Ben's eyes and the concern on the faces of everyone else in the room, Mal nodded taking a breath to calm herself, returning her eyes from the glowing green they were to their normal emerald green. Moving across the room, she took the seat next to Carlos picking at a thread in her pants, a nervous habit she had since the Isle.

"I just," Mal started, trying to find the words to say, "Evie was alone for so long. The stories she told me. Told US." Saying this she looked at the two boys in the room who were her brothers in all but blood. No one else in the room could tell, but the look in their eyes told Mal that they remembered the stories she was talking about. "We don't know where she is, which means SHE doesn't know where she is. She's probably scared out of her mind. I… I don't want her going through that. Not again."

Rising from his chair, Carlos went over to Mal kneeling in front of her chair taking her hands into his. He could tell by the small crinkle by her eyes and her barely there accelerated breathing that she was fighting back tears.

"Mal," he called out quietly, waiting until she looked him in the eyes "we are going to find her and bring her back." Turning his head slightly to see Jay come up to the side of the chair and place his hand on the green-eyed girls shoulder. "We are going to get our sister back. I know it."

Watching from nearby, the other four occupants of the room looked on, not really knowing what to do. The Villain kids weren't known for showing much emotion, even after a year and a half in Auradon. They figured it was a side-effect of having to grow up on the Isle, but they didn't know the half of it.

Having the most feared villains as your parents was hard on the kids, more than most would thing. Jay was often left outside in the cold and tossed around when Jafar was displeased with the haul he would return with, which was quite often. Cruella was almost always under the influence of the alcohol that was found on the Isle, leaving Carlos the job of butler: cleaning, cooking and of course being a verbal and sometimes physical punching bag. Mal, well there's a reason that Maleficent had the name of "Mistress of all Evil". Evie however, in the eyes of the other three had it worse. Being daughter of the Evil Queen meant that she was being groomed to be a princess. This meant that the Evil Queen never did anything physical to her daughter. No, it was usually emotional and mental. Telling her daughter that she didn't do her make-up right or making a comment about her choice of outfit. It was snide, underhand comments that Evie had to deal with. With the other three, they could take a small comfort in knowing that any harm that came from their parents would heal and could be dealt with. They never knew how to help their "sister" when she had an episode with her mother. They did the best they could for her, being by her side and making it so she wasn't alone, but beyond that they didn't know what to do. The worse however was when Evie was left alone.

When she was young, the Evil Queen once left Evie alone at their house for a few days without telling her daughter or leaving her with anyone else on the Isle. Being eight at the time, Evie had no idea what was going on and was scared for her life. She never really went out of the house except when she went to the small marketplace near where she lived with her mother to get food. She was always told to stay in the house. When her mother finally came back 3 days later, she brushed Evie off as if nothing happened, stating that "She was a big girl and could handle herself for a bit." Since that day, Evie never did well being by herself for extended periods of time. When all their parents eventually agreed to move into the same house, the kids immediately banded together to create what they could call a family. They had been there for each other ever since.

Getting up from her desk, Fairy Godmother approached the children before speaking.

"Children, we will do everything to get Evie back. This is highly unusual, even by magical standards and we will get to the bottom of it."

"Godmother is right." King Adam spoke up. "You four have become part of this family, much to the surprise of many." He ended with a chuckle.

"Evie is like another daughter to us. We will do everything that we can possibly think of, short of releasing the villains to get her back." Queen Belle said, looking at her husband. Turning back to the teens in room, she gave a small smile before continuing. "You are our kids for all intents and purposes, we won't stop until she's back."

Looking at everyone in the room, Mal began to feel like they may be able to this. They would get Evie back. Their… their family would be whole again. Even if they had to move the stars to do it. She then stood up pulling Jay around to join her and Carlos, proceeding to do something people rarely saw her do.

Hug her boys and allowed a single tear to escape down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 6

_Back in Storybrooke_

Making sure that the young teen was following her, Regina returned to her bedroom. Moving to her closet she was unaware of Evie stopping just inside her doorway to take in her bedroom.

As Evie followed Regina to her room, she took in the crème colored walls of the hallway. To her left she was the landing for the stairs and the other half of the upper floor of the house, where she assumed more guest rooms were. Along the halls, she saw pictures of a slightly younger Regina with a young boy with hazel eyes and brown hair, whom she assumed was Henry. On a small table outside Regina's room stood another picture. This one also of Regina and Henry, who was standing in a graduation cap and grown. Alongside them was a blonde woman with the same eyes as Henry, a slightly shorter woman with cropped black hair holding a toddler on her hip, and a man with dirty blonde hair in a flannel. Curious as to who these people were, Evie stepped into the bedroom to ask when she stopped to take in the room before her.

Regina's room was about the same size as the dorm rooms back in Auradon. A soft silver colored painted all four walls of the room. A vaulted ceiling with a simple chandelier gave the room an elegant feel. A modern dark wood bedframe stood at the center of the back wall between two shuttered windows. On the bed a grey comforter lay that had purple detailing on it lay slightly rumpled, signaling that Regina hadn't made her bed before going to check on the young girl. On either side of the bed a night stand lay. On the left-hand side, Evie could see a frame with a picture of whom she assumed to be Henry around the age of six or seven. By the frame lay a book with a pair of reading glasses on top of them. Looking to the right of the bed, the blue haired teen saw a set of three shuttered windows taking up that wall a small white reading chair and foot stool sat along side it, as well as a small side table with a lamp. Scanning the room, Evie came across two doors. Venturing further in to take a closer look, the first door she found led to the master bathroom, that had a large soaking tub, glass shower cubical and a sink filled with various beauty products. Hanging above the sink was a black cast iron mirror.

Stepping back into the room, the teen came across her hostess stepping out of what she could only guess was her walk-in closet carrying a few different articles of clothing, along with having changed into some dark-wash jeans, red button up shirt and black flats. This wasn't her usual attire, but she figured since she wasn't working today and trying to make Evie as comfortable as she could, one of her more casual outfits would be appropriate.

"Taking a small tour, I see." Regina said with an amused smirk seeing her guest standing close to her bathroom.

Giving a shy smile, Evie replied "Sorry. It's just your room is different from any room I've seen. A bit different from where I live… or where I came from." The last part said in a whisper the older brunette was barely able to pick up.

A slight frown appeared on Regina's face. _What does she mean where she comes from?_ She thought to herself. Deciding to leave it be for the moment, she moved over to her bed laying out the clothes she began speaking again. "I wasn't really sure what you would want to wear so I brought a few different things for you to mix and match. You look about the same size as me, so it should all fit." Turning back, Regina saw that the teen had started to move toward the bed to look at the pieces. "After we get you looked over, I figured we could go to the store and get you some clothes while you're here."

Looking up, Evie gave a small smile and shake of her head, "You really don't need to do that. I don't want to impose more than I already am." Since being in Auradon, Evie had a tough time just excepting things from people with no reason. She had started her own business because she wanted to earn the things she had, to show she wasn't just another pretty face out for a prince like her mother wanted.

Giving an amused chuckle, Regina, without any conscious thought, moved to the teen tucking a piece of hair that had fallen in front of russet eyes. "It's no issue for me, dear heart. In case you hadn't noticed, I do have plenty of space. Besides," adding a smirk to the rest of her statement, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be wearing some old woman's clothes who you just met."

"If you insist." Evie agreed after moment, receiving a nod from the older woman that she did. "and for the record, I find it hard to believe you're old. You hardly look over 30 at most."

Giving a small chuckle, Regina shook her head. After patting the girl's cheek, she began to walk out of her room.

"Thank you for that, dear. Go ahead and get changed, I'll be down stairs starting breakfast." Before turning the corner, she added, "There's a new pack of make-up brushes on my sink. If it would make you feel more comfortable, you can use some of my products. Personally though, I don't think anything more than some blush and eyeliner should be added. Come down when you're ready." With that, the brunette went down to the kitchen.

Being left in the bedroom, Evie couldn't help but feel… well she wasn't entirely sure how she felt. Aside from Queen Belle, after the whole coronation incident, she never really knew how it was to be cared for like a daughter. Of course, Fairy Godmother tried but even the teen had to admit that the fairy's cheer could be a bit much at times. Even with her highness, it never really felt… natural. With Regina, it was almost as if her most basic dreams were becoming reality. Shaking her head, the blue haired teen pulled herself from those thoughts.

"She's just doing it to be kind. And she probably just misses her son. Just because she looks like mommy doesn't mean anything."

 _But what about her reaction to your necklace it must mean something… Right?_

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Evie surveyed the clothes given to her by her… mom… hostess. She wasn't sure what to call Regina. Either way she looked over the clothes and saw that herself and Regina were relatively parallel in size, her being just slightly smaller in the bust than the brunette. Picking up a few of the clothes left for her, the blue haired girl walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 _Author's note: Soooo hiii. I know I know. I am so sorry for the long time no update. A lot has happened in my life to stop me from writing and subsequently I ended up having no motivation to write. But now with this whole COVID situation I am stuck at home with more time to write so I am going to try my hardest to get back into the groove of writing again. again I am SOO SORRY about the long way. hope you enjoy this long awaited update._

 _Love, Lanalihn._


End file.
